


Ownership

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug slys and Vaskur Slys are brothers in a world where their grandfather invented the inhibitor collars that completely enslaved the powerful Eldritch race, bringing their family fame and fortune. And when an extremely rare set of Eldritch twins were discovered, they were quickly brought up by Flug and Slys parents, both who did not want these new 'pets', and just wish their parents would just respect their need to do the science and their genders.





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the discord chat that spawned this narrative, I just put it to word doc and smoothed out a coherent story.

Flug woke slowly, his mind sluggish as it tried to catch up with his body. He never had been much of a morning person, though he at least managed to drag himself out of bed most days. He struggled to kick off the too heavy sheets, finding it a little hard to breath with them smothering him like this. It wasn’t until his pushed himself up that he realized  _ this wasn’t his bedroom _ .

Jerking awake, Flug found himself in a dark walled room he almost didn’t recognize. It took another few moments of panicked searching before he realized that no… it was his bedroom, but… he didn’t recall changing the wallpaper. Or carpet. Or getting these new red and black sheets. He tried to leave the bed to turn on the lights, only for something around his neck to snag. A hand darted to his neck, finding the collar he’d mistaken for heavy sheets. 

His eyes traced back, to where a leash was tied to the front of the bed. He was confused and horrified that he’d been tied up like a  _ dog _ , struggling to free himself of the collar before the door to his bedroom opened, shedding light into the brightened room. 

“... Oh, you’re awake.” Slys said. His twin stepped into the room, flicking on the lights. Flug blinked to adjust his eyes, noting that Slys was also wearing a collar, though his lacked a leash. Seeming to notice Flug’s gaze, his eyes went up to where the black collar sat on his neck. “Black Hat demanded it… White Hat tried to argue against it, but it didn’t change much.” 

“Black Hat?” he asked in confusion. 

“Yep. Blackie got himself a top hat.” Slys explained. “He owns us now, thanks to what you’ve done.” 

For one moment, Flug had no idea what he was talking about. Then it all came flooding back, blissful ignorance finally falling away as he managed to shake off the last of his sleep. He stared at his brother, before slowly lowering his eyes to his own hands.

“I thought he would kill me.” Flug said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Well, he did eat our parents, bu he’s grown fond of you. And White Hat to me.” Slys explained. “So, it looks like we’re the pets now.”

“Wait.” Flug glanced back up. “Is… Whitie- White Hat, also…” he began, his question trailing off. He’d intentionally waited until Slys and Whitie were away for a few days, and left Slys a message on his phone…

“They’re all free.” Slys said with a shrug. “All of the remaining Eldritch.”

 

_ -Present Day- _

 

Flug shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to feel about this situation. He’d told his parents he didn’t anything for his birthday, and certainly not this! They might not have specified this scenario, but the last time his parents had asked, he’d told them he wasn’t ready for an Eldritch yet.

“Do you like them?” his mother asked, beaming in pride. She stepped around the two nearly-identical Eldritch, dainty holding a cattle prod in one hand. From the way the the two reacted, one hissing and eyeing it, while the other flinching back and cowering, they’d already been on the other end of the device. “We know you two said you didn’t want a slave, but these are  _ twins _ . Top breeders didn’t even think it was  _ possible _ to have twin Eldritch, how could I let this opportunity pass by?” She asked, her voice raised in that high, chirpy tone as always. Flug hated to admit his own mother's voice sounded so… fake. 

“Uhhhh…”

“And what about the outfit?!” his mother asked excitedly, reaching out and lifting the sleeve of the one dressed in white. The Eldritch tensed, but didn’t try and flee from his mother's grasp. Flug would have. “We wanted you two to be able to tell them apart easily, so I had the idea to dress them up in different colors! I had the tailor base their outfits on the clothing our butler wears, but I-”

Flug started tuning her out. She would probably keep going like this for at least another ten minutes. Instead, he returned his attention to the set of Eldritch. He wondered if his parents had an idea in mind already which of them would get which slave, or if they were expected to ‘share’. But either way, he didn’t like the look of the one dressed in black, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to break free of his inhibitor collar, kill and eat everyone here, and then escape to do whatever the hell he pleased. Well… that was what people whispered Eldritch did when they broke free, at the least, though Flug had never heard of such a thing happening in his lifetime.

Why couldn't his parent just get him a goddamn dog or something like normal people do? Or better yet, they have gotten him _ nothing  _ like he _ asked  _ for. A literal  _ empty box  _ would have been better. He could already feel his gut sinking into the floor- Eldritch were  _ famous _ for being so tricky to train in the beginning… and the fact their mother had that cattle prod, in hand, suggested they were not very well trained, if at all.

“I don’t want it.” Slys said, startling Flug. He’d almost forgotten his brother was standing right besides him.

Their mother's voice faltered to a stop, her lips pressing together in a thin line. She stepped away from the two Eldritch, her heels clicking on the floor in a steady, even rhythm as she came close, lifting her hand to the side of Slys bag. 

“Sweetie, I don’t think you understand how  _ special _ these gifts are… you won’t ever have another chance to get a set of  _ twins _ , even if you change your mind. Your father and I worked  _ very _ hard to ensure you’d even have a chance to have them in the first place-”

“You mean, you threw money at the breeders until they gave you what you wanted?” Slys asked, nearly spitting the words. “Or threatened to ruin their careers forever… after all, our family kinda  _ owns _ their ass.”

Their mother sighed, stepping back and lifting her hand to lean her cheek on. “Honey, I think your period might be coming soon.” 

Flug could nearly  _ hear _ his brother grind his teeth together as he forced himself not to continue chasing this argument in circles. They both knew how their mother could get, there was no point in trying to change her mind about anything, especially when she pulled  _ that _ card. Slys sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Their mother stepped forward again, this time placing the cattle prod into Flug’s hand, closing his hands around it with a little pat. “This is in case they ever misbehave.” She explained. The device was electric, and currently off, but Flug still felt a little sick holding it. He couldn’t imagine himself, or Slys, ever using something so… barbaric. 

“Can I… we, go to our rooms now?” Flug asked, fidgeting again as he tried not to look at his new… slaves. Even just thinking the word made him uncomfortable. His mother still failed to catch onto that fact as she patted his hands one last time, smiling still as she walked back to the two Eldritch. She grabbed the leashes hanging from either of their necks, pulling them along and bringing them back to the boys, handing the loops to Slys. 

“Of course, dear. Your father and I have a dinner planned for the family later tonight, but other than that you’re free to spend the rest of your birthday how you want.” Their mother said. “And you should probably show your new Eldritch where you want them to stay… Luan has the supplies you’ll need to take care of them.” right, the butler, who else? Flug didn’t like thinking about how long his parents had been planning this behind their backs. His mother clapped twice, dismissing them. 

Slys tugged on the leashes before marching out of the room, clearly pissed off. Flug hurried after him, holding the prod close to his chest as he passed the two Eldritch following Slys. They both glanced at him, but Flug couldn’t bring himself to look at their expressions. He also avoided looking at Slys as he walked. His father was right, he was too timid for his own good. 

Flugs bedroom was closest, and that was the one Slys chose to enter with the two Eldritch. His room was filled with tall bookcases and model planes hidden behind class cases, or handing from the ceiling, parts and plans lining the walls. Even the furniture was designed to look like it was made from the parts of an old plane, but far more comfortable. Even his large, clustered desk looked like someone had layered glass over and under the wing of an airplane, and the couch looked like it had been built into the side of a planes hull… mostly because they were. Slys plopped himself down on the couch, kicking his legs up as he let got of the leashes. 

“So… what are we gonna do with them?” Slys asked, jerking his thumb at the two Eldritch. “Split em, share em, or better yet, ignore them.” 

He shrugged. They’d have to stay somewhere, and Eldritch typically were kept by their owners side at all time. He didn’t like the idea of keeping both of them in his room, he doubted he’d ever be able to ignore them if he had both. “One to each would at least be fair.” he said with a shrug. “But who gets whom?”

“Rock paper scissor for Whitie.” Slys said. Yeah, Flug wasn’t surprised in the slightest that they wanted the same one. Aside from the fact Slys prefered  _ boats _ over planes, they tended to gravitate to the same sort of things. Then there was the fact that Blackie was  _ growling _ at them. 

“Alright.” Flug agreed. He stepped closer, and both brothers quickly counted to three before changing their fist to a different shape. Flug flattened his fist into paper, while Slys took scissors. Cursing, Flug returned his fist back to his hand. “Best two out of three?” he asked. 

That didn’t change much. He’d switched to scissors… but as it turns out, Slys went with rock. There was no point in a round three. Flug groaned and dropped down onto the couch as Slys fist pumped briefly, leaning back and kicking his legs up. “So.” Slys began. “Are we gonna name them, or what?”

Flug shoot a glance at his twin, sighing. “You’re taking this pretty well, you know.” He muttered. He didn’t _ want  _ to name them. He didn’t  _ want _ them to be his.

Slys shrugged, glancing back at the two of them, who had begun to mutter to each other in a language Flug recognized as the inhuman Eldritch language. “Whitie and Blackie it is, then.” Slys said. For as smart as Slys was, he just wasn’t good at coming up with name for things. “What do you two think?”

The two Eldritch didn’t react to being spoken too, continuing to mutter among themselves in that tongue no human could hope to replicate. “They didn’t even teach you two english yet, did they?” Flug asked without looking at them, still getting no reaction. That, or they were just poorly trained to respond to their masters orders… 

A knock at Flug’s door startled all four of them, Luan stepping inside while clearing his throat. “I thought I’d find you boys here.” he said, voice as formal as always. “I have some supplies from your mother for your new slaves.” 

“Ah- oh, thank you, Luan.” Flug stood up as Luan wheeled a cart into the room, leaving shortly after. Their butler knew they were smart enough to figure things out on their own. Flug stepped towards the cart, picking up a book labeled ‘The Art of Training an Eldritch’ with a picture of a happy looking Eldritch in a dress dancing along a human. Alongside the book were a few dvd’s that seemed to be a way to teach your Eldritch to speak any number of languages. Spanish, English, pig latin, whatever you needed. That enough was proof they hadn’t been taught to speak yet. 

Flug wondered how old these particular Eldritch were. Their kind were born fully developed, with nothing but the desire to kill and maim. They were by far the most dangerous creatures for humanity to face up until the end of the Eldritch wars, when humans one and enslaved the creatures. They didn’t need to sleep, or rest, or even eat. Much about why and how they could do this was unknown. Flug had studied them when he was younger, when all he’d known about these creatures had been the fact they were soulless, evil, unnatural  _ machines _ that had to be kept firmly underfoot least they rise up again. But the more he research, the more the idea of  _ owning _ something, that was once considered a ‘someone’, made him uncomfortable. Of course his parents ignored him, when had they  _ ever _ cared about how  _ he _ felt?

 

\-----

 

At first, Flug tried to pretend the slave in his room just didn’t exist. 

Blackie didn’t make that easy for him. He was always either in his or Flug’s room, but mostly Flug’s. And he glared at Flug nearly constantly, always from the other side of the room. At some point, Blackie had figured out he was supposed to belong to Flug. He didn’t seem happy about that. Flug didn’t even give Blackie any orders, or made him do anything. He’d never even used the cattle prod  _ once _ . Blackie was more like a pet, than anything. 

Over time, Flug  _ did _ find a use for Blackie.  

Flug sighed and chucked another paper into the trash. He was supposed to write an essay based on the interactions of the characters in his assigned reading, but he just couldn’t  _ focus _ today. 

“I know I’m supposed to be really  _ smart _ , but sometimes I wish I wasn’t. It’d be a lot less stressful, and maybe then I’d have a friend outside my own twin. Not that I dislike Slys, he’s great in all, it’s just… we’re pretty different you know, for identical twins, and I wish I had a friend who shared some of my interests.” Flug droned on, no differently then if he’d been talking to himself. “And maybe then I’d meet some people who cared about me on more than a basic level. My parents would probably forget my name if… oh who am I kidding, they don’t even  _ know _ me. They keep saying they’ll accept me no matter what, but then they still keep trying to bring me up as a ‘respectful young lady’.”

Blackie grumbled from where he was curled up on Flug’s desk, but otherwise didn’t respond. It wasn’t as if he could even understand Flug. He’d been trying to teach them to speak, him and Whitie. He’d put in the dvd’s to his flat screen and set both of them down on the couch for a bit. Whitie at least seemed to be paying attention, while Blackie clearly couldn’t care less, always finding something else to distract himself with. At the very least, Flug found himself putting aside some of his free time each day to study the Eldritch language. He might not ever be able to speak much of it, but he could at  _ least _ understand it. 

So far, he still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the strange syllables, especially as humans apparently couldn’t  _ hear _ the full range of sounds an Eldritch spoke in. 

“It’s not like they care about what I want in the  _ first _ place. I told you I didn’t want you, both me and Slys told them that, and yet they still went ahead and forced you on us. Um… well, it’s not your fault. But still, it’s frustrating.” he sighed, voice lowering slightly. Another grumble came from Black Hat, reminding Flug he was even there. Flug glanced up, tapping his desk. 

“You must get bored when I’m at school.” he noted. He’d left out things Eldritch were supposed to like to play with, skull replicas, scratching posts, complex puzzles that sometimes even stumped Flug… Blackie didn’t seem to care about any of them. Whitie at least played with them while Slys worked. The one thing Flug had found that entertained Blackie was the tv, mostly the news oddly enough, but he wasn’t allowed to leave his tv on when he was away. Even know, some (at least Flug thought) boring news guy droned on about recent politics. 

Tapping his desk a few times, Flug pushed away and spun to a nearby shelf to snag a book free from its spot. Most novels he owned were nearly entirely text, but this book in particular was about landscapes, and thus had plenty of pretty pictures. He stood up and walked around to the couch, handing it to Blackie just to see what he’d do. Blackie turned the book this way and that in his hands, making a garbled sound before ripping out some of the pages and stuffing them in his mouth. 

Flug jumped, snagging the book back to Blackie’s hissing. Flug sighed, looking at the torn pages and closing the book, putting it down on the table. “So, that’s out.” he muttered to himself, moments before Blackie reached out and snagged the book back, bitting the spine. Flug sighed, giving up on getting that book back. Watching Blackie tear into it, Flug started to get an idea. 

Stepping back, Flug turned on a heel and opened his closet, pulling out a frilly cocktail dress his mother sometimes made him wear to parties. He glanced back at Blackie before bringing it out, draping it over the end of the couch. 

“Pretty, isn't it?” Flug asked, mostly just to catch Blackie’s attention. It seemed to work, as the demon had paused mid bite to eye the dress. “My mother bought it for me years ago. It’s-”

Before he could finished the sentence, Blackie had grabbed the fabric and began tearing it apart with his teeth and claws. Flug would have given him a pat if he wasn’t sure he’d get bitten in response. 

“Clever.”

Flug jumped, spinning around to see Slys standing in the door connecting their rooms, Whitie standing behind him. “Mind if I bring a few things in… and just ‘accidentally’ leave them lying around?” Slys asked. “Whitie just… holds anything you give him.” 

He paused before shrugging, then nodded. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” 

 

\-----

It takes awhile to understand the Eldritch langue enough to know Blackie was constantly insulting him. Not just vague insults either, actually insulting him about his personal life and the things Flug has been telling him. It hurt his feels and was mildly embarrassing, but also… but also, success? After all, this meant Blackie had actually been paying attention to those videos and knew enough to understands Flug’s ramblings. 

Whitie had long since started having conversations with Slys, something Flug had found himself mildly jealous of. Whitie turned out to be an excellent assistant, Slys grades soaring high while Flug’s… well, Flug had been growing more and more stressed lately. 

“Did you um, ever have your own name?” Flug asked him one day. “Or, wanna be called something? I could always…”

"Fuck you. Also, names are  _ human _ ." Blackie spat back, sitting back on the couch and crossing his arms. Ever since Flug had figured out Blackie could talk, the Eldritch had been acting a lot more… human, for lack of a better word. Less like a mindless animal. Come to think of it, Whitie had always behaved himself a lot more than Blackie, but he’d never paid much attention to Slys pet… 

"I-I'm sorry you're here-" Flug began, only to be cut off.

"Can it, I’ve heard your sob story a million times.” Blackie growled, causing Flug to shuffle in embarrassment. 

"...well I'm sorry that um....you're a slave..." Flug muttered. He dropped his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. He’d grown up with the idea of Eldritch slaves his whole life, but know, having one and having that one suddenly show how  _ smart _ it really was... 

"Then let me go." Blackie said, no anger, no growling, just straightforward. Flug jerked, looking back up in shock before turning his head away. 

"I can’t." Flug responded, equally as straightforward. 

"I'm going to get out and kill you either way. Why delay the inevitable?"

"......." Flug sighed. “I literally can’t, those collars were designed to be unbreakable, unhackable. My grandfather invented him, and he was  _ leagues _ ahead of me, there's no way I could-”

"You’re a smart boy. Stop listening to your parents, they just keep putting you down.”

 

\-----

 

As time went on flug found himself just getting more and more rung-out. It wasn’t even stress, not really, he just felt like he never had any energy. Even his  _ parents _ of all people had noticed and asked him what’s wrong. He hadn't told them, of course, he just claimed to have a bunch of tough projects he had to get through. His parents had hmmed and nodded, then gone back to ignoring their son.

Slys is the one who pushed. 

“I talked to your teachers. They said your work has been slipping lately.” Slys said, leaning on Flug’s doorway with his arms crossed. Flug sat up from his bed, dropping the book he’d been staring at for the last half hour onto the sheets. He hadn’t been reading it anyway. 

“So? What’s it matter to you, you’re not my  _ dad _ .” Flug snapped with far more more anger than he thought he would. The tone shocked even him, making him draw back and tense his shoulders. “W-Wait, I’m sorry, what I mean is-”

“No, you’re right.” Slys interrupted, stepping into the room and uncrossing his arms. “I’m not our father. I actually  _ care _ about you.” 

Flug flinched, lowering his eyes.

“So, what’s going on?” Slys asked, entering and sitting on the side of Flug’s bed. “I haven't even been able to talk to you in awhile, your keep drawing yourself away. And don’t think I haven't noticed you leaving your planes half finished either, I know you normally can’t  _ stand _ the idea of a half built aircraft.”

Flug sighed. “I just… I’ve felt more and more… out of things lately. I’m just tired, I guess.” 

Slys suddenly scooted closer, pulling Flug close by his shoulders to give him a sideways hug. “You know you can always talk to me about these things, right? Besides, a few more years, and we’ll leave our parents behind us.” 

Flug wasn’t sure he believed that. But he didn’t say that. Instead, he returned the hug, closing his eyes for a few moments. “Thank you, Slys.” was what he said instead.

“Do you want me to help you finish one of the models?” Slys asked, tilting his head towards Flugs unfinished planes. He knew Slys was incredibly bored by planes, and the fact he’d offer to help finish one was a nice gesture. Flug could admit that it felt good to have someone, anyone, pay attention to his hobbies. Sometime later he’d have to find Slys finish one of his model boats. He nodded. 

Slys let go of him, heading towards Flugs desk and pulling over a spare chair to sit in, Flug following shortly after and sitting in his normal chair. It felt weird to pick up the pieces again after leaving them abandoned, and it took the two of them a minute to figure out where Flug had been.

“So what kind of plane is this?” Slys asked as he pieced together two bits of the wing, before separating them again and flipping on the pieces he’d put on backwards, putting them back together.

“A P40B Tiger Shark Aircraft.” Flug responded, not even needing to think about it. He began to ramble on about the plane as he worked, Slys simply listening to Flug gush about his love of planes as he worked. 

 

\-----

 

“You never use him dear, it’s such a waste to leave and Eldritch rotting away like this.” his mother informed him.

“He’s  _ mine _ .” Flug said, his voice nearly hiss as he stood between Blackie and her. Ever since his parents had found out that Blackie could understand them, they’d been trying to boss him around, make him sweep or dust or whatever mundane tasks were laying around. “I can do what I  _ want _ with him.” 

His mother sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed Flug had snuck his hand into the cookie jar. “Honey, you need to learn to take responsibility for your things. Your father and I worked very hard to get this thing for you, and you don’t even  _ act _ grateful for it.” 

“I  _ told _ you I didn’t even  _ want _ one!” Flug yelled. “But when have you cared about what  _ I _ want?! You don’t even know my  _ name _ !”

“Of course I do C-” his mother actually had the forethought to stop, struggling to recall the name Flug had told her. “It’s just-”

“You  _ don’t _ know, that’s the problem. You’ve never  _ tried _ to know.” flug snapped, seething. “Nothing matters to you!  _ I’ve never matter to- _ ”

“ _ Stop _ .” His father's voice bellowed, interrupting Flug beginning rant and making the younger man fall silent. His father stepped into the room, giving Flug a disappointing, and angered look. “It’s bad enough your  _ brother _ thinks he has the right to talk to us this way- and now  _ you _ .”

“I-” Flug began, only to be interrupted with another glare from his father, he flinched back, his eyes darting away from the others face. 

“ _ Don’t _ start. Go to your room. We’ll see you at dinner, where we expect you to  _ apologize _ .” His father demanded. 

“ _ Apologize _ ?!” Flug forgot his fears, glaring at his father. “You really want  _ me _ to apologize?! How will that change  _ anything _ ?!” He demanded. 

He didn’t see the hit coming. In fact, he didn’t really see it at all. All he knew was that he was suddenly on the ground, his face hurting. 

 

\-----

 

“Shouldn’t parents understand their children? That is how ‘families’ work, isn’t it?” Blackie asked, earning a humorless laugh from Flug.

“Gook joke.” Flug muttered to himself. 

"They wouldn't understand that their child is miserable? Human parents are supposed to care for their children correct? Or am I thinking of another race? Not that I care, I'm just curious." Blackie shrugged, drumming his fingers on his chest. He was laying on the couch, making it easier for Flug to keep track of the wires running out of Blackie’s inhibitor collar. 

Flug sighs. "No you're right. It's just....some humans aren't very good at it..." he muttered, rechecking the programs he had running in the background of his computer.

"Ah so your not the only failure around here. Now I see where you get it."

Flug groans. "You know I don't have to treat you with common decency. I could treat you like a slave."

"Pfft, as if I'd obey you. Besides, it’s a little too late for that.” he reminded his ‘master’.

"Why are you so mean to me? I've done nothing to hurt you in any way. I’m trying to release you. I take care of you and teach you. Why are you like this?" Flug asked him, sending Blackie a small glare. He didn’t know when he’d gotten so bold. 

Blackie grind. "Because I am a being of pure evil."

Flug rolled his eyes. Something on his laptop changed as he took his eyes off the screen, and Flug looked back in time to see the unlocking protocols finishing up. He… couldn’t believe it, he never thought he’d really be able to… these things were quadruple locked and shielded against any and all sort of threat, just getting  _ into _ they system would have been impossible without plans nabbed from his father's office while he was away. Oh, and to top it all off? That was one of two separate locking systems working completely independently to each other. They should have been impossible to hack, it should have taken a team of geniuses. 

Looking back, Flug realized he never knew much about an Eldritch’s true power. He’d been born long after they’d all been enslaved, and few texts he found were willing to go into detail about what they could do. Even Blackie wouldn’t have known the full extent of his power until it was set free.

 

\----- 

 

Flug hummed to himself, bolting in the plating to one of their anti-gravity devices. And Black Hat said they wouldn’t  _ sell _ ,  _ hah _ . It was actually one of their more popular products. Being so invested in the device in front of him, he didn’t hear anyone approching until someone cleared their throat behind him. 

He jumped, spinning around. “O-Oh, Jefecito, I didn’t see you enter.” Flug relaxed, standing stright again. “Um, did you need anything, Sir?” he asked. 

“...  **Are you happy, Flug?** ” Black Hat asked, his gravelly voice dripping with hidden power. Power Flug had only seen Black Hat lose control of  _ once _ .” 

“Happy, sir?” Flug asked tilting his head to the side. He couldn’t say he was misrable, and he only worried about his boss hurting him for the camera. Villains ate up abuse like candy, you know. “Yes, I’d say I’m am.”

“...  **Good boy.** ” Black Hat purred, a grin splitting his face as he stepped closer, running a hand down the others cheek and down to Flug’s collar. 


End file.
